George Nelson (astronaut)
| birth_place =Charles City, Iowa, U.S. | alma_mater =Harvey Mudd College, B.S. 1972 UW, M.S. 1974, Ph.D. 1978 | occupation =Science educator, physicist, astronomer | selection =1978 NASA Group 8 | time =17d 02h 43m | eva1 =2 | eva2 =10 hours 06 minutesPinky Nelson's EVA experience | mission =STS-41-C, STS-61-C, STS-26 | insignia = | Date of ret =June 30, 1989 |}} George Driver "Pinky" Nelson, born , is an American physicist, astronomer, science educator, and a former NASA astronaut. Early life and education Nelson was born born July 13, 1950 in Charles City, Iowa, but considers Willmar, Minnesota, to be his hometown. Pinky enjoys playing golf, reading, swimming, running, and music. He graduated from Willmar Senior High School, Willmar, Minnesota, in 1968. He received a Bachelor of Science degree in Physics from Harvey Mudd College in 1972, and a Master of Science and a Doctor of Philosophy degrees in Astronomy from the University of Washington in 1974 and 1978, respectively. Nelson was a Boy Scout and earned the rank of First Class Scout.George D. Nelson at scouting.org His wife, Susie, is from Alhambra, California. They have two daughters, Aimee Tess (born April 25, 1972) and Marti Ann (born February 27, 1975). Research Dr. Nelson performed astronomical research at the Sacramento Peak Solar Observatory, Sunspot, New Mexico; the Astronomical Institute at Utrecht (Utrecht, Netherlands) and the University of Göttingen Observatory, (Göttingen, West Germany), and at the Joint Institute for Laboratory Astrophysics (Boulder, Colorado). His current research is in systemic education reform and the preparation of science teachers. NASA career George was selected as an astronaut candidate by NASA in January 1978. He flew as a scientific equipment operator in the WB 57-F earth resources aircraft and served as the Astronaut Office representative in the Space Shuttle Extravehicular Mobility Unit (space suit) development effort. During STS-1 he was the photographer in the prime chase plane. He also served as support crewman and CAPCOM for the last two OFT flights, STS-3 and STS-4, and as head of the Astronaut Office Mission Development Group. A veteran of three space flights, Nelson served aboard STS-41-C in 1984, STS-61C in 1986 and STS-26 in 1988. He has logged a total of 411 hours in space, including 10 hours of EVA flight time. Spaceflight experience STS-41-C Challenger This was a seven-day (April 6–13, 1984) mission during which the crew successfully deployed the Long Duration Exposure Facility (LDEF), retrieved the ailing Solar Maximum satellite, repaired it on board the Orbiter, and replaced it in orbit. The mission also included flight testing of Manned Maneuvering Units (MMUs) in two extravehicular activities (EVAs), and operation of the Cinema 360 and IMAX Camera Systems. STS-61-C Columbia This mission, from January 12–18, 1986, launched from the Kennedy Space Center and returned to a night landing at Edwards Air Force Base, California. During the six-day flight, the crew deployed the SATCOM KU satellite and conducted experiments in astrophysics and materials processing. STS-26 Discovery This mission (September 29–October 3, 1988) was the first flown after the ''Challenger'' accident. During the four-day flight, the crew successfully deployed the Tracking and Data Relay Satellite (TDRS-C) and operated eleven mid-deck science experiments. Post-NASA career Nelson left NASA in 1989, became an assistant provost at the University of Washington,Stricherz, Vince. "UW grads are astronaut candidates." University Week, 9 July 1998. and now directs the Science, Mathematics and Technology Education program at Western Washington University in Bellingham. He is also the principal investigator of the North Cascades and Olympic Science Partnership, a mathematics and science partnership grant from the National Science foundation. Special honors and Nelson (right) during their EVA]] NASA Exceptional Engineering Achievement Medal, NASA Exceptional Service Medal, 3 NASA Space Flight Medals, AIAA Haley Space Flight Award, Fédération Aéronautique Internationale V. M. Komarov Diploma, Western Washington University Faculty Outstanding Service Award. In 2009, Nelson was inducted into the U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame.U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame at KSC Visitor Complex - Astronaut Scholarship Foundation, United States Astronaut Hall of Fame, retrieved 2009-05-04 Elected member of Washington State Academy of Science, Elected Fellow American Association for the Advancement of Science Physical description *Weight: 170 lb (77 kg) *Height: 5 ft 9 in (1.76 m) *Hair: Blond *Eyes: BlueGeorge Nelson's physical description See also *List of spaceflight records References External links *Nelson's official NASA biography *Astronautix biography of George D. Nelson *Spacefacts biography of George D. Nelson *Nelson at Spaceacts Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:1984 in spaceflight Category:1986 in spaceflight Category:1988 in spaceflight Category:American astronauts Category:NASA civilian astronauts Category:American physicists Category:American astronomers Category:Harvey Mudd College alumni Category:University of Washington alumni Category:University of Göttingen alumni Category:People from Willmar, Minnesota Category:People from Charles City, Iowa Category:United States Astronaut Hall of Fame inductees Category:Western Washington University faculty Category:Recipients of the NASA Exceptional Service Medal Category:Recipients of the NASA Space Flight Medal